World is mine
by Keita-chan
Summary: Hay miles de cosas que no soporto de Maka, que me grite, que llore, que se enfuresca con migo, pero la unica cosa que nunca odiare es que me diga que me ama.
1. prologo

**Nota: los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen (algun dia lo seran muajajaja) tampoco la cancion worl is mine, tan solo el fic es mio. Que lo disfruten ^^  
><strong>

**Prologo.**

**Pov Soul**

**Mire como mi compañera cocinaba con un aura asesina a su alrededor, al recordar el por que de su enojo no pude evitar reír por lo bajo; pero calle de inmediato al ver como un cuchillo de cocina había quedado clavado a un lado mió.**

**-¿de que tanto te ríes…Soul? –pronuncio mi nombre de una manera que hizo que mi piel se erizara del miedo**

**-d…de nada –trague grueso, seria mejor no molestarla ya que Maka+cocina=muerte segura- y…yo lavare los platos –gracias a Dios volvió a su ocupación dejándome mas tranquilo**

**Antes de ir directo al sofá voltee de nuevo a ver a mi técnico, era normal que estuviera de ese animo, despues de lo que paso hace tres días era normal.**

**Ya se que el prologo me qeudo corto T.T (la inspiracion se me fue) pero prometo que el capi sera mas largo  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Nota: los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen (algun dia lo seran muajajaja) tampoco la cancion worl is mine, tan solo el fic es mio. Que lo disfruten ^^  
><strong>

**Capitulo 1**

**Pov Soul**

**¿Como comenzo esto?, sencillo; Shinigami-sama nos había enviado a una misión de "recolección" como las llamaba el.**

**-pues tenemos reportes de la republica de Bulgaria, al parecer en esta zona se encuentra una bruja saqueadora**

**-¿saqueadora? –pregunto Maka**

**-sip, brujas que toman almas humanas para luego ponerlas dentro de objetos inanimados, en este caso cuerpos**

**-¿se refiere a cuerpos…muertos? –En cuanto a temas como estés Maka era casi una cobarde, aunque le daba la razón, tener que pelear contra cuerpos de personas fallecidas daba cierto aire de miedo, pero no era nada _cool _tener miedo- ¿y por que nosotros?**

**-he bueno, es gracioso decir esto pero, son los únicos miembros de Spartoi disponibles –una gotita de sudor bajo por su cabeza **

**-¿disponibles? ¿Y Black*Star? –pregunte**

**-se encuentra en América del Sur**

**-¿y Kid? **

**-en la India**

**-¿Kilik?**

**-en España**

**-¿Ox?**

**-en Canadá**

**-¡¿Kim? –gritamos al unísono**

**-China –Maka y yo nos rendimos, Shinigami-sama no enviaría a ningún técnico de 1 de estrella éramos la única opción que quedaba- lo siento chicos, pero Soul-kun, eres un Death Sclyte no será muy difícil, les deseo suerte**

**-gracias –dijimos ambos con aura deprimente alrededor**

**-¿sientes algo? –volví a mirar al horizonte, llevábamos mas de tres horas buscando la bruja y ella no daba señales de aparecer. Estaba casi por explotar, todo el viaje se convirtió en un infierno; primero, al llegar comenzo a llover, luego nos perdimos por la zona, para rematar con que no hemos comida nada. Mire a la luna, siempre con su típica sonrisa burlona- ¡de que demonios te ríes! –grite**

**-gritar no solucionara nada –mi técnico suspiro- ¿Dónde rallos se supone que esta? Si ella busca cadáveres deberia estar aquí –miro a un lado suyo- esta es la primera vez que lo digo pero… ¡prefiero ver a una bruja que estar en este cementerio rodeada de cadáveres! **

**-tsk –chasquee la lengua hambriento- demonios, no he comido nada en casi todo el dia**

**-solo piensas en comer –mi técnico escucho como su estomago rugía al igual que el mió- olvídalo**

**-¿por que no vamos al hotel? –dije ya fastidiado**

**-¡no! –Grito- ¡no quiero tener que pasar por esto otra vez!**

**-bien, pero no es para que te pongas así –era mejor no batallar con ella si no quería terminar con un libro estampado en la cabeza **

**Y seguimos en ese lugar, hacia ya una hora que el sol se había ocultado y no había rastros de la bruja; comenzaba a desesperarme, si la bruja no aparecía tendríamos que quedarnos el rastro de la noche en el cementerio, y no es nada bonito tener que dormir en una lapida.**

**-Maka, vamonos –le rogué**

**-¿crees que a mi me gusta la idea de quedarme aquí? –volvió a suspirar y bajo la mirada ya cansada- tsk –con su pie lanzo lo mas lejos posible una de las piedras que se encontraban a su lado. El ambiente volvió a ser calmado hasta que Maka grito- ¡Soul! –me llamo- ¡esta aquí! –de un momento a otro caí en sus manos transformado en guadaña**

**-¡arg! ¡Por un demonio! –Se escuchaba la voz a lo lejos- ¡¿por Kami esto tiene que ser una broma? –al frente nuestro apareció la bruja, no tal y como esperábamos; parecía que la maldición del viernes 13 había caído sobre ella. Tenia el pelo espantado, estaba sucia, y parecía como su un rayo había caído sobre ella- ¡genial, ahora esto! –Apunto resignada hacia nosotros- ¡¿Qué demonios quieren?**

**-¿eh? ¿Vinimos por tu alma? –dijo Maka un poco desconcertada**

**-¿sabes? No estoy de humor para pelear con alguien de Shibusen, ¿sabes el dia que tuve? Mejor lárgate –se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar como si nosotros no existiéramos**

**-¡espera! ¿En serio crees que tu dia fue peor que el nuestro? –le grite**

**-lo dices en serio niño –se volteo con una mirada retadora- este dia no se compara con nada, fui casi atropellada, mi escoba se rompió, mientras volaba una rayo me callo y por ello caí en un pantano, luego tuve que soportar la lluvia, me perdí en el bosque por mas de 8 horas y luego me encuentro con un par de enanos que quieren llevarse mi alma y aseguran que su dia es peor que el mió, ¡pero créeme que esto no se quedara así! –nos apunto**

**-gracias, Soul –Maka me lanzo una mirada asesina **

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios me miras así? –le grite**

**-¡eres tu el que siempre abre la bocota! **

**-¡¿yo? No hubiera dicho nada si tú hubieras hecho algo**

**-¡¿ahora yo tengo la culpa?**

**-…etto…**

**-¡¿Qué? –gritamos los dos**

**-¿creo que las conversaciones maritales son en privado? -¿ella estaba hablando en serio? creía que Maka y yo éramos novios**

**-¿en serio crees que salgo con la señorita-planta-tabla de planchar-Maka? –enseguida fui noqueado por un libro**

**-mira quien lo dice, ¿enserio cree que soy novia de vago-descerebrado-holgazán-Soul Evans? Cualquier mujer que viva contigo se volvería loca –ahora si, no me quedaría así, no es _cool _dejarte dominar por una chica; volví a mi forma humana y me para de forma firme frente a Maka**

**-¿lo crees? Vivir con tigo es de lo peor**

**-mira quien lo dice, tu dejas tu ropa interior tirada en el suelo, la tapa del baño levantada, para colmo el sofá lo dejas igual que tu cuarto**

**-tu eres peor, siempre que cocinas la comida se quema, dejas tus cosas cuyo nombre no pronunciare en el baño, también dejas todos tus libros en la mesa de la cocina, y ahí una pila enorme de ropa en la canasta solo tuya, es imposible vivir contigo **

**-…uff…-la bruja bujo llamando nuestra atención- entonces, ¿tu no soportas vivir con ella, y ella no soporta vivir con tigo? **

**-¿no te quedo claro? **

**-por lo contrario, me parece que puedo solucionar ese problema –una mirada llena de malicia se formo en su rostro- a ver…-se tomo la barbilla con el dedo- ya se –sonrió- transferos formus, transferos formus –de su mano un rallo amarillo se formo, lo apunto hacia Maka y lo lanzo, el ataque fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; niciquiera tuve tiempo de que quitar a Maka de su camino, por lo que la bruja logro su cometido**

**-¡Maka! –mi técnico callo al suelo **

**-veamos como manejas las cosas ahora niño –dicho esto la bruja desapareció**

**-¡arg! Estoy mareada **

**-¿Maka, te encuentras bien? –la ayude a levantarse**

**-creo que si, al parecer el rayo no me hizo nada, jeje –intento sonreír pero sabia que algo le pasaba- creo que tenias razón mejor volvamos al hotel, igual la bruja ya se fue –comenzo a caminar de regreso pero la detuve**

**-¿estas segura de que no te paso nada? –pregunte seriamente**

**-tranquilo, no me paso nada, ni me pasara**

**-eso espero –a pesar de escuchar estas palabras dentro algo me decía que no era así, y que pronto me arrepentiría de no haberlo escuchado.**

**muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su Reviews, prometo que no tardare con el siguiente capi ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Nota: los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen (algun dia lo seran muajajaja) tampoco la cancion worl is mine, tan solo el fic es mio.  
><strong>

**¡al din actualizo! antes de emepezar quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus reviews ^^...sin mas aqui el capi, que lo disfruten ^^  
><strong>

**Capitulo 2**

**Pov Soul**

**Me encontraba en mi habitación, durmiendo como nunca lo había hecho, con la mayor comodidad que podía desear; ¡hasta que sonó el estupido despertador! Lo tomo y sin más decir lo lance contra la pared.**

**-buenos días señor despertador –sonríe macabramente, nadie me despertaría temprano el in de semana, repito nadie, ni el estupido señor despertador, ni Maka. Abrí los ojos, ahora que lo pensaba era extraño, Maka siempre me levantaba sin importar que fuera fin de semana nunca mi despertador- estara preparando el desayuno –roge por que fuera eso. No podía sacar la preocupación, despues del hechizo que la bruja le lanzo a Maka no sabia que esperar; recién habíamos llegado aunque ningún efecto apareció aun seguía preocupado- Maka –salí de mi cuarto, mire a todos lados y nada, Maka aun no había preparado el desayuno; no había nada quemado, ningún plato usado ni lavado- y si esta en su habitación…-me queda callado un minuto para luego estallar en carcajadas, ¿Maka, durmiendo hasta tarde? Eso ni en broma, pero ¿y si en verdad aun seguía dormida? Aunque así fuera no entraría a su cuarto ya que si ponía un solo pie dentro era hombre muerto, pero tenia que comprobar que aun seguía en el departamento. Me arme de valor y camine hacia la puerta de su habitación, trague grueso y gire la perilla; camine hasta su cama y quede sorprendido al ver que Maka aun dormía- ¿Maka? –La moví y ella no respondió- ¿Maka, estas dormida?**

**-si, y no me molestes –se cubrió completamente con la sabana, me asuste, Maka no era así**

**-Maka, levántate**

**-dame 5 minutos más -¿esa frase ya la había escuchado, pero no se donde? En fin, volví a mover a Maka**

**-¡Maka, levántate de una buena vez! –le grite**

**-¡no! Me quedo aquí –esto era el colmo, yo preocupado y ella durmiendo placidamente**

**-¡Maka tienes que prepara el desayuno! **

**-¿desayuno? –Se levanto de golpe- ¿en serio quieres que yo cocine? –al decir esto comenzo a reír**

**-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? **

**-si claro, yo voy a cocinar –era idea mía o se burlaba de mi- ¿mmmh? –Sentí como su mirada se posaba en mí y me recorría con la vista, me estremecí al ver en su mirada un deje de malicia- ahora que lo pienso no estas nada mal, Soul –se detuvo en a la orilla de su cama acercando su rostro al mió, y por arte de reflejo me sonrojo- jiji, que lindo te ves sonrojado **

**-¿M-Maka, que te pasa? –Ahora era mas raro- ¿estas bien?**

**-no me pasa nada, de hecho nunca me sentí mejor. Bueno, como yo no cocinare, será mejor que tú lo hagas**

**-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estas bromeando verdad? Es tu turno de cocinar**

**-se supone que los caballeros atienden a las damas –se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos- también quiero que me prepares el baño, y que vayas con migo al centro comercial**

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Se que dices que los hombres deben ser caballerosos con las mujeres pero no ser sus sirvientes **

**-¿algún problemas con eso?**

**-la verdad, si –cerré los ojos por un momento esperando a que se retractara, al cabo de unos segundos los abrí lo que fue mala idea ya que de repente un hilo de sangre salio por mi nariz para luego convertirse en una gran hemorragia nasal para caer semiconsciente al suelo- ¡M-Maka! –frente a mi tenia una Maka semi desnuda, ahora esto comenzaba a asustarme.**

**-¿será por las buenas o por las malas? –Note cierto tono de malicia en su voz- bien, yo prepare mi baño, y tú prepararas el desayuno –dicho esto salio del cuarto como si nada**

**-e…esta no es Maka **

**Maka entro al baño, por lo que no me quedaba más que preparar el desayuno. Me levo trabajo pero termine, mire el reloj, me había llevado una hora preparar el desayuno y Maka no había salido; quizás saldría despues. Paso una hora más y Maka no salía. Era el colmo, me dirigí hacia la puerta del baño y como si mi vida dependiera de ello golpeo la puerta.**

**-¡Maka! ¡Llevas dos horas dentro! ¡Sal de una buena vez!**

**-aun no he terminado –se escucho por dentro**

**-¡¿Qué? ¡Por un demonio, Maka sal de una vez! –Si ella no salía yo mismo la sacaba- ¡Maka, te daré 5 minutos para salgas!**

**-¿y si no, que? –esa pregunta era solo una manta para envolver lo que realmente quería decir "no me importa, se que no tendras el valor de entrar". Si era algo que no soportaba era que Maka se burlara de mí**

**-Maka, te lo diré por última vez… ¡sal!**

**-¿dame una razón? **

**-_tengo mas de una razón_ –pensé- primera, el desayuno se enfría, segunda tengo que bañarme**

**-eso no es tan importante**

**-entonces dime, ¿Por qué razón debo dejarte mas tiempo en el baño?**

**-mi cabello es delicado necesita que lo lave con cuidado –una venita apareció en mi cabeza, era el colmo, esperen ¿desde cuando a Maka le importaba tanto su cabello? De cualquier manera no saldría**

**-bien, te propongo un trato –me arrepentiría despues de esto- si tu sales ahora mismo del baño, yo…iré con tigo al centro comercial **

**-trato hecho –abrió la puerta del baño y salio con su toalla**

**-espera, ¿hace cuanto estabas lista?**

**-hace 30 minutos –a mí alrededor se formo una enorme aura asesina, me engaño, solo para que fuera al centro comercial con ella**

**Apenas eran las diez de la mañana, dentro de 15 minutos Maka me llevaría por "voluntad propia" al centro comercial- _¿Cómo me metí en esto? _**

**-_no todo es tan malo _–de nuevo él**

**-cállate, no eres tu el que soporta a Maka durante todo el dia**

**-_jejeje, cuando entenderás niño_**

**Me quede mirando de nuevo la puerta de Maka, en cuanto ella salio me quede sorprendido; ella había cambiado totalmente su forma de vestir, en lugar de su normal falda de tablones ahora llevaba un micro short, una camisa de tirantes, unas medias hasta la rodilla y el cabello suelto.**

**-¿te gusta? –me pregunto picadamente**

**-n-no, ¿Por qué? –desvié la mirada avergonzado**

**-pues, no dejabas de verme**

**-es que, es la primera vez que te veo vestida así, ¿acaso planeas ir así?**

**-¿celoso? -¿Qué rayos le pasaba en la cabeza a esta chica?- en fin, antes de ir al centro comercial haremos una parada**

**-¿parada? ¿Dónde?**

**-le llame a Liz y Patty, también a Tsubaki, irán con nosotros **

**-¿ellas saben del "pequeño" problema que estamos pasando? **

**-no –lo dijo con la mayor tranquilidad que podía, ahora entendía por que Maka se molestaba con migo- así, lo olvidaba, también irán Kid y Black*Star –lo que faltaba, con Maka así tenia que esperar algo de esos dos y ni decirlo de las chicas- Soul vamonos**

**-si señora –lo pronuncie con el mayor desgano que tenia**

**-entonces, ¿Maka tiene un hechizo? –Volvió a preguntar- vaya, nos vamos todos a una misión y cuando regresamos ya estan metidos en un problema –Black*Star poso sus brazos tras de su cabeza- se nota que necesitan de su Dios para todos**

**-Black*Star no estoy para bromas, ¿y que tal si se queda así para siempre? **

**-¿tan horrible fue? –pregunto Kid**

**-si supieras la mañana que tuve –volví a tomar asiento ya fastidiado**

**-¿no eras tu el que se quejaba de Maka? Ahora tienes la oportunidad de probar si te gusta esta nueva versión de Maka –Kid y yo volteamos a ver asombrados a Black*Star**

**-sabes, Black tiene razón, tal vez solo debas tomarte un tiempo y conocer esta parte de ella**

**-bien –recosté la cabeza hacia atrás y suspire, sentí como unos pasos se acercaban hacia mi levante la vista y encontré a Maka con unas cajas- Maka, ¿enserio planeas llevar todo eso?**

**-no, tu lo aras –dejo los paquetes sobre mi y volvió a la tienda**

**-será una tarde larga –en efectivo lo fue**

**Liz, Patty y Maka recorrieron todo el centro comercial, mientras que los chicos y yo llevábamos ya varios paquetes. Tsubaki en varias oportunidades les rogó a las chicas que pararan de comprar, a lo que ellas respondían con un rotundo _no. _Pararon en la que por milagro seria la ultima tienda.**

**-¿Cómo nos convencieron? –pregunte, ahora mi cara era tapada por una enorme pared de cajas**

**-chicos…**

**-¿Qué? –preguntamos Black y yo**

**-creo que…voy a estornudar…**

**-no, espera Kid –era momento del pánico, un solo movimiento y la pared de cajas caía sobre nosotros- ¡Tsubaki! ¡Has algo!**

**-si –enseguida comenzo a quitar algunas cajas en busca del rostro de Kid, quito varias cajas sin suerte- no encuentro a Kid-kun**

**-Tsubaki por favor **

**-c-chicos…-pronuncio, y enseguida se escucho su estornudo, la enorme pared de cajas tembló y temimos lo peor; para nuestra buena suerte la pared no se derrumbo**

**Suspire aliviado- chicos, olvide darles esto –la pequeña caja que Liz había traído ahora estaba sobre la pared lo que hizo que se derrumbara quedando, Black, Kid, Tsubaki y yo enterrados sobre ellos**

**-no volveré a salir de compras con ellas **

**-necesito un armario mas grande –Maka se encontraba forcejando contra el armario **

**-no necesitas un armario mas grande, si no un guardarropas mas pequeño **

**-claro que no –me reprocho- sabes lo que si se deberia de ir son esos libros –apunto hacia el enorme estante**

**-Maka, esos son tus libros **

**-pero ahora ya no los necesito, te puedes deshacer de ellos**

**-¿estas segura? –ahora si, tenia que traer a Maka de regreso**

**-si, estoy segura –se cruzo de brazos**

**-bueno si no necesitas nada mas me voy a dormir –di la vuelta pero enseguida Maka me detuvo**

**-sabes Soul, aun ahí algo que quiero que hagas por mi –note el tono de perversión en su voz y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecí de su cuarto- vamos, no me digas que no quieres, si no lo quieres por las buenas será por las malas –sabia lo que quería decir con _malas_**

**Cerré mi puerta con llave y obstruí la puerta con mi mesa de noche, seria probable que Maka decidiera darme un _visita_ de buenas noche y solo Dios sabe cuales serian sus intenciones; tendría que estar seguro, con la nueva Maka no sabia que esperar.**

**Prometo no tardar mucho con el siguiente, nos vemos ^^  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Nota: los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen (algun dia lo seran muajajaja) tampoco la cancion worl is mine, tan solo el fic es mio.  
><strong>

**¡actualizo! he aqui el capi 3 ^^. tambien agradesco a las personas que han dejado sus reviews  
><strong>

Capitulo 3

Pov. Soul

Había pasado ya una semana, una muy pesada semana; desde que Maka se volvió _diferente _había tenido que lidiar con sus _exigencias_ y cabe decir que esa no era la peor parte. Durante las siguientes noches tuve que obstaculizar mi puerta y cerrar muy bien la ventana, ya que la tercera noche creo haber sentido como habría la ventana, y _misteriosamente _una fotografía mía desapareció al dia siguiente; tenía que dormir con el cuarto blindado por temor a ser violado por _cierta persona._

-¿Por qué tengo que ir a la escuela? –Volvió a ser su puchero- suficiente fue con una semana

-Maka, prácticamente faltaste a clase

-¿y? aun así no se por que tengo que ir -se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cabeza- aparte, _esa _chica no deja de molestarme cada vez que duermo

-¿chica? ¿Qué chica? – ¿había algo que Maka no me había dicho?

-_esa _chica, la de las coletas -¿acaso no era ella la de las coletas?- siempre dice lo mismo, _"quiero volver a ser yo" _

-espera, ¿te ves en sueños?

-claro que no, según el hechizo, yo soy un reflejo de una parte interna de la portadora de este cuerpo, la verdadera _yo _esta encerrada

-¿entonces tu eres una de las personalidades de Maka? –ella asintió- y yo creí que lo mas extraño había pasado

Una vez que llegamos al Shibusen le pedí a Maka que fuera directo al salon, mientras que yo iría al Death Room. En el espejo pude observar a un muy feliz Shinigami-sama.

-hola, hola Soul-kun, ¿Cómo va todo?

-se podría decir que _bien _–al parecer entendió a la perfección lo que intentaba decir- ¿tiene noticias?

-lamento decir que no, pero ante cualquier indicio de la bruja te llamare de inmediato

-gracias Shinigami-sama

Debía admitirlo, era un poco deprimente no tener ninguna noticia; ¿Qué pasaría si Maka se quedara así para siempre? ¿Tendría que acostumbrarme a esto? ¿Tendría que olvidarme de la verdadera Maka? La Maka bipolar, la Maka histérica, la miedosa, y la que quería por lo que era. Suspire. No deberia de pensar en eso despues de las noticias que recién había escuchado. Estaba listo para entrar cuando de la nada una chica salto sobre mi.

-nee, Soul-kun, por favor, acepta ser mi compañero

-no, el será mi compañero –salio en defensa otra

-claro que no –de la nada estaba siendo rodeado por varias chicas

-Soul-sempai será mi compañero, seguramente ya debe estar cansado de lidiar con la egoísta de su técnico –en definitiva ese comentario no me gusto para nada, estaba punto de decir algo cuando escuche una voz conocida

-ejem, lo siento pero Soul es _mi _compañero, así que quítenle las manos de encima a _mi _novio –me quede en schok, ¿acaso Maka había dicho que era su novio?

-¿desde cuando es tu novio? –preguntaron todas al unísono

-desde hace una semana, y si nos disculpan no vamos –me tomo por el brazo y me jalo lejos del salon. Caminamos por varios minutos en los pasillos; aun no podía salir del estado de schok- listo, ahora ya no nos molestaran

-Maka, ¿Por qué dijiste eso? –volteo su mirada así mi y sonrió

-por que es cierto ¿no? – ¿Qué rayos quería decir?

-tú sabes que solo somos compañeros –su sonrisa se borro, y guaro silencio hasta que:

-¡¿con quien rayos me has estado engañando?

-¡¿Qué? ¿Ahora que demonios te pasa?

-tu no valoras mis sentimientos ¿verdad? –Esto era malo, estaba a punto de llorar- soy solo una simple chica para ti ¿no? –sentí miles de miradas por parte de las personas

-no, no, no, Maka no llores –era demasiado tarde de la nada estallo en llanto- Maka por favor, todos nos estan viendo

-jamas seré buena para ti ¿verdad? –comencé a escuchar los murmullos de las personas presentes

-que insensible

-¿Cómo puede tratar a una chica así?

Genial ahora creían que era un patán- y yo que te había dado todo, mi vida, mi cariño, mi primera vez –abrí los ojos. Temí lo peor, ¿y si había entrado a mi cuarto? ¿Y si mientras dormía hizo _eso_?

-Maka, por favor, no llores, te prometo que haré lo que sea para compensártelo –ahora que había dicho

-¿en serio? –Levanto la mirada- ¿lo que sea? –sabia que quería decir con eso

-no _lo que sea _

-pero ya lo prometiste, o acaso ya no me amas –por Kami, que hice para merecer esto. Pero vamos Soul mira el lado bueno, esto no puede empeorar

-¡Evans! –me equivoque, esto si puede empeorar- ¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi querida hijita? ¡Sabia que un patán como tu la lastimaría!

-vamos papá, no hizo nada –al fin Maka se ponía cuerda- bueno no hizo nada que el no quisiera

-¡Maka! –le grite

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, tú no te quejaste

-vamos, Spirit, en serio crees que tocaría a la pecho-plano de tu hija –me tape la boca, ¿Qué diablos acababa de decir? De la nada recibí un enorme golpe por parte de Maka

-así no se habla de una dama –quede tendido en el suelo, aunque una pequeña parte de mi estaba feliz; había una cosa que aun no había cambiado de Maka

Al finalizar la escuela preferí ir con Kid y Black*Star a una de las cafeterías de Death City, si llegaba al departamento solo seria para recibir ordenes de parte de mi técnico.

-vaya escándalo que formaron hoy –se burlo- no sabia que Maka era tu novia –por que Black*Star tenia que estar presente en ese momento

-Maka no es mi novia, no se por que demonios lo dijo –preferí prestar atención a mi tasa y evitar los comentarios de Black

-cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te ha ido con el asunto?

-que sentirías tu si vivieras con una niña mimada

-creo que en parte lo se –parece que Kid entendía perfectamente mi estado

-se que me quejaba de Maka, pero… –me iba a arrepentir por lo que diría pero tenia que hacerlo- extraño a la verdadera Maka

-bien –dijeron ambos

-ahora sabes que seria vivir con alguien diferente a ella, como dicen: nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde

-soy un tonto ¿no?

-si –vaya apoyo

-¡Soul! –escuche como alguien gritaba mi nombre- ¡Soul-kun! –voltee y encontré a Tsubaki- Soul-kun, Shinigami-sama te llama

-¿eh? ¿En serio? –será que…

Al fin, lograría traer a Maka de regreso, Shinigami-sama por fin había encontrado a la bruja; ahora ella se encontraba en una pequeña ciudad de Rusia. Llegue al departamento y ahí estaba Maka, sentada en el sofá.

-por fin llegas, sabes cuanto te espere…-la pare antes de que volviera a hablar

-quiero que te vallas a la cama temprano, mañana nos vamos de viaje

-¿de verdad? Al fin me llevaras a un viaje romántico –esto si era desesperante

-no, nos vamos de misión

-tu solo piensas en trabajo -¿trabajo? Si mas recuerdo era yo el que detestaba levantarse temprano para las misiones o para asistir a la escuela

-tan solo vete a la cama –emitió un quejido y entro a su cuarto

A la mañana siguiente partimos, el viaje al Rusia fue callado, al menos hasta que aterrizamos; una vez que llegamos Maka me arrastro literalmente a todas las tiendas. Para el final del dia llegamos al hotel con varias bolsas. Cuando estaba a punto de salir a la misión Maka se opuso a ir, tuve que convencerla para que fuese con migo.

-vaya lugar mas romántico, un cementerio –dejo de caminar para tomar siento en una roca

-esto no es una cita, si no una misión –deje que se quedara sentada mientras buscaba a la bruja, tuve suerte pues la encontré a punto de recitar su conjuro- te encontré –le dije y ella volteo a verme

-genial, ahora que quieres niño –a ella no le agradaba verme tanto como a mi no me agradaba verla

-quiero que devuelvas a mi compañera a la normalidad

-¿Por qué lo aria?

-te mostrare por que –hice que me siguiera hasta donde se encontraba Maka, aun seguía sentada- lo ves, ha estado así por casi dos semanas

-¿y? no te quejabas de ella

-lo se, pero prefiero soportar a la come libros de mi técnico a esta princesita –a la bruja parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo mi situación

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-¡ya te lo dije! ¡Devuélveme a mi técnico! –la bruja se quedo callada por un momento luego suspiro y dijo:

-lo haré, si…-esto no era nada bueno- me vences en combate

-bien –era ahora o nunca- Maka, vamos –alargue el brazo para que lo tomara pero esta nunca lo hizo, voltee a ver y Maka seguía como si nada limándose la uñas- ¡Maka, vamos! Tenemos que pelear

-no, y si me rompo una uña, ni loca –esto era el colmo

-¿no ahí otra manera? –rogué por que si

-¿hmmm? Bien, me compadecí, la volveré a como antes

-gracias

-transferos formus, transferos formus –recito y de sus manos unos rallos de color rojo aparecieron, ¿espera? ¿Rojo? ¿No eran amarillos?, disparo los rayos a Maka- listo –ahora mi técnico era rodeada por una espesa nube de humo que poco a poco se disipo; pero todas mis esperanzas se fueron al ver a Maka, si era ella pero…

-mami –dijo- mami –poco a poco pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos para comenzar a llorar

-feliz ya la volví a la normalidad

-¿normalidad? Cunado dije que devolvieras a la verdadera Maka no me refería a la verdadera Maka de 5 años

-como quieras, ahora es tu problema –y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció en su escoba

Ahora que iba ha hacer, ahora tenia a una pequeña niña de 5 años como técnico; pero no cualquier niña de 5 años si no a la pequeña Maka de 5 años.

**Bueno, el fic creo que lo termino dentro de dos o tres capis mas.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Nota: los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen (algun dia lo seran muajajaja) tampoco la cancion worl is mine, tan solo el fic es mio.  
><strong>

**¡actualizo! despues de siglos ^^U les presnto el capi 4  
><strong>

Capitulo 4

Pov Soul

-¿entonces…? –asentí

-¿Maka dejo de ser una princesita, pero ahora es una niña de cinco años? –Black*Star pregunto para luego estallar en risas- ¡jyajajaja! ¡Estas en un rollo viejo!

-gracias por el apoyo

-por lo menos Maka-chan ha vuelto a ser ella

Mire a la pequeña Maka que ahora se encontraba a mi lado- de eso aun no estoy seguro

-¡hay, mi querida hijita siendo otra vez una pequeña! ¡Ven papá te dará un abrazo! –Spirit se lanzo ha abrazar a Maka pero en lugar de un abrazo recibió otra cosa

-¡mini-Maka-chop! –saco un libro de la nada y con este golpeo a su padre

-si, es Maka –una cosa que nunca cambiaria de ella

Despues de salir de Shibusen las chicas y _Makita _me llevaron a rastras al parque. Me sentía raro, a mi alrededor había miles de mujeres, y no del tipo que me gusta, si no madres, todas cuidando de sus hijos y yo me incluya; Patty se encontraba en la caja de arena con Maka mientras que Liz les tomabas fotos y Tsubaki cuidaba de que Maka no llegara a lastimarse. Suspire por cuarta vez, ahora seria de niñero, vaya.

-Soul-chan –mire hacia abajo y me encontré con la pequeña Maka- juguemos

-ahora que no tengo ánimos

-por favor –suplico

-Maka dije que no –me arrepentí de lo que había dicho, lo ultimo que vi fue a Maka sollozando y el aura asesina de las chicas a mi alrededor

Despues del _entretenido_ paseo por el parque lo único que quería era dormir. Llegue a casa con Maka, me recosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos, los abrí unidamente cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa Maka?

-tengo hambre

-te podrías esperar –me negó con la cabeza a lo que tuve que levantarme e ir a la cocina- bien, preparare la cena pero quédate quieta y no hagas nada –asintió alegremente para ir a sentarse a la mesa- aquí tienes –deje el plato sobre la mesa y volví al sofá

-Soul-chan, ¿no vas a cenar?

-no, no tengo hambre

-Liz-chan dice que una persona fuerte es aquella que come bien

-yo ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte –el silencio se hizo presente para luego escucharse las risas de Maka-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-yo no creo que seas tan fuerte

-¿Por qué?

-por que dice Liz-chan que antes una niña te golpeaba –ya sabia a quien se refería

-si pero era una niña con fuerza bruta –este comentario solo hizo que volviera a reír- ¡ya! Cuando termines de comer te vas a la cama –me voltee quedando contra la pared del sofá. Al cabo de unos minutos sentí una pequeña mano que me golpeaba, me voltee y encontré a Maka

-Soul-chan, ¿estas enojado? –la mire por un momento y le sonríe de medio lado

-no –sonrió ampliamente ante mi respuesta

-entonces, ¿me puedes leer un cuento? –me senté nuevamente y asentí, enseguida salio corriendo hacia su cuarto

Me levante y fui directo a su cuarto, por suerte aun quedaban algunos libros despues de que la _Maka _delicada apareciera- bien, ¿Qué quieres que te lea?

-Moby Dick –demando (NA: no se si se escribirá asi)

-¿en serio? pero es un libro largo, ¿no prefieres que te lea caperucita? –ante mi pregunta inflo los cachetes y se cruzo de brazos

-¡no! –Reclamo- ¡yo quiero Moby Dick!

-bien, pero prometes que te dormirás rápido –volvió a sonreír para cubrirse con las sabanas

-_hace tiempo, no importa cuanto exactamente, me encontraba yo en la mar…_-me sentía raro leyendo, no es que nunca lo hubiese hecho, si no que era yo quien se lo leía a otra persona; y se sentía raro, mucho mas sabiendo que esa persona era Maka. Seguí leyendo sin darme cuenta de que la pequeña ya se había dormido; deje el libro y la termine de cubrir con la sabana- buenas noches Maka –aunque en estos últimos días los cambios de Maka me habían vuelto loco, el verla asi dormida me parecía tierno de cierta forma. Apague la luz y me dirigí a mi cuarto, en serio necesitaba descansar.

Ahí estábamos nuevamente, bailando aquella música oscura al igual que el salon; Maka se movía al compás de mis pasos mientras escuchaba la risita del diablillo al fondo.

-siento como si no te hubiese visto en años –le dijo, ella sonrió- te extraño Maka

-yo también –respondió, y enseguida me abrazo- Soul, por favor, sácame de aquí

-¿de que estas hablando?

-si no me sacas mi alma se perderá, me perderás, y lo mas importante te perderé –pronto note como unas gotas bajaban por mi pecho- Soul, quiero salir para estar con tigo, y-yo…-la música paro- yo…-de la manera mas brusca que pudo se separo de mi-…te amo –abrí los ojos de golpe

-hora de irte –escuche decir al diablillo mientras este aparecía de entre la oscuridad

-espera… ¡espera! –grite y lo ultimo que vi fue a Maka tras de la puerta. Abrí los ojos y mire el reloj: _6.00 AM _voltee al calendario: _sábado_. Me pareció increíble despertarme a esa hora, sobretodo el sábado. Me pareció escuchar un ruido en fuera, asi no tuve mas remedio que levantarme e ir a ver. Al abrir la puerta me impresione ante lo que vi, ahí estaba la pequeña Maka tirada en el suelo jugando junto a Blair- Maka, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-ya no tengo sueño –me respondió. Como dice el dicho _el habito hace al monje_, Maka era de levantarse temprano y eso no cambio por tener 5 años- Soul-chan, ¿me harías el desayuno? –me quede pensando un momento, ¿esto se estaría repitiendo diariamente?

-bien…-me encamine hacia la cocina

-Soul-chan…

-¿que pasa?

-tengo que darme un baño antes de comer –se me erizo la piel al escuchar esto

-¡Blair! –la llame, esta gata era mi única salvación

Despues del desayuno tuve que llevar a Maka de nuevo al parque; no fue que yo quisiera, si no que recibí la llamada de Liz y bajo sus ordenes muy _razonables_ tuve que ir. Me quede sentado de nuevo en la banca mirando como Maka subía y bajaba del tobogán, no entendía que le llamaba la atención, el subir y bajar de nuevo, era monótono que aburría el solo verlo pero por alguna razón para los demás niños era como subirse a un juego mecánico.

-pff…si sale lastimada Liz se las vera con migo –reclame molesto

-que padre mas responsable, aunque eres muy joven –voltee la cabeza hacia la voz

-¿eh? no, solo la cuido

-perdona le equivocación, es que vi que te preocupas mucho por ella asi que creí que eras su padre –me avergonzó el que dijera que era su padre, pero tenia razón, siempre me preocupe por Maka incluso antes de que tuviera 5 años. Me quede mirando a Maka, ella se veía feliz, jugando por todo el lugar del parque; al ver su rostro iluminado por aquella sonrisa, no pude evitar sonreír también.

Al llegar de nuevo al departamento lo único que hice fue ir directo al sofá y acostarme, enserio estaba cansado. Durante el resto de la mañana y la tarde Liz y las chicas incluyendo a la pequeña Maka, me llevaron literalmente arrastrado a todo lugar que ellas quisiesen.

-Soul-chan…-voltee mi mirada hacia Maka- quiero jugo

-¿por que no lo buscas en la nevera?

-no hay –genial, esto significaba…compras.

-bien, ya tenemos tu jugo, mas galletas, dulces incluyendo el chocolate, ¿ya estas feliz? –asintió mostrando una enorme sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Pasamos por la cobradora la cual no quitaba su vista de mí y de Maka

-que tierno que tú hermano te traiga de compras –lo dijo de una manera dulce, lo que hizo que en mis adentros se me revolviera el estomago, no por la manera en que lo dijo, si por el término que uso: _hermano_

-Soul-chan no es mi hermano, es mi novio –esto si me dejo impresionado

-que linda, aunque eres muy joven tal vez cuando seas mayor lo sea –esto si no me lo esperaba de Maka

Salimos del supermercado, en todo el camino Maka iba callada disfrutando de su jugo, lo que me abrió mas la curiosidad por lo había mencionado antes- Maka, ¿por le dijiste eso a la cajera?

Ella me volteo a ver sin quitar el jugo de su boca, se detuvo y se quedo quieta para luego sacar el jugo de su boca- lo hice por la One-chan, ella te quiere mucho por eso le molesta que digan que eres su hermano -¿One-chan? ¿Se referiría a la verdadera Maka? Enseguida a mi mente llego aquel sueño, ¿seria verdad que Maka me quería? En mi interior deseaba que fuera asi.


	6. Chapter 5

**Nota: ****Soul Eater no me pertenece (por ahora) es propiedad Ohkubo-sama (sigo en tramites de negociasiación con el u.u) tampoco la cancion World is Mine me pertenece, solamente este fic es mi.**

Capitulo 5

Pov. Soul

Tres días más, tres días, y Maka seguía asi. Por una parte no era malo, esos últimos tres días lo había pasado junto a Maka, bueno, no exactamente con ella, pero me sentía feliz de tenerla conmigo.

-Soul-chan, ¿tienes chocolate? –me pregunto con aquella sonrisa infantil

-Maka, ya comiste demasiados dulces, ¿no crees que es suficiente? –Me miro por unos segundos para luego dar una enorme sonrisa y negar con la cabeza- Maka, no puedes comer demasiados dulces, se te dañaran los dientes

-¡pero quiero chocolate! –protesto, se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia mi lado saliendo de la cocina para sentarse en el sofá para luego inflar los cachetes molesta. Me quede mirándola un rato hasta que comprendí el mensaje que me enviaba

-vas a estar asi hasta que te chocolate, ¿verdad? –Asintió- bien, tu ganas, pero es el último

-¡siiii! –dio un salto del sofá y corrió lo mas rápido hacia uno de los cajones de la cocina

-nya, Soul-kun –escuche el maullido de Blair por la ventana- dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara asi Maka-chan?

-la verdad…no lo se –mire a la pequeña Maka, sinceramente se veía linda y ahora que era una niña mi relacion con ella era mas cercana, mucho mas que antes- es un hechizo que no tiene tiempo, no se cuanto dure

-si yo fuera de ese tipo de bruja lograría romper el hechizo, pero esto es magia muy poderosa, tan solo la bruja que lo hizo lo puede revertir –la gata suspiro- Soul-kun, ¿tu quieres a Maka-chan?

-¿mmh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –la voltee a ver

-Soul-kun, tu quieres a Maka-chan…por eso ella tiene que volver a ser como antes –me quede sorprendido, pero tenia razón, yo quería a Maka, incluso mas que una amiga

-si, la quiero, pero…no se si ella a mi –el no saber era una tortura, y lo único que llego a mi mente fue aquel sueño, me había parecido tan real, pero solo era eso, un sueño- y aunque se lo dijera ahora nunca pasaría nada entre nosotros, solo mírala…tiene 5 años, a esta edad nisiquera sabe que eso. Si se lo dijera seria a la Maka real.

-entonces ya tienes tu solución, Soul-kun –le mire con duda- es una bruja saqueadora, ¿verdad? –asentí

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –resoplo y luego salto sobre mi cabeza

-hace años, antes de conocerlos, me tope con una bruja de este tipo…estaba paseando por el muro de un cementerio, y esta me confundió con una gato corriente y termino llevándome con ella. Al llegar a su guarida, logre ver el libro de magia que tenia, dentro contenía varios hechizos incluyendo el hechizo que se le fue puesto a Maka-chan

-¿y el punto es?

-el hechizo tiene un defecto, si se da un motivo a la bruja, un motivo real, ella no tendrá mas remedio que removerlo

-¿estas diciendo que yo tengo que decirle a la bruja que…? –La gata asintió- ¡Blair! ¡¿Estas loca? ¡No le diré que amo a Maka!

-entonces dime, ¿Cómo la convencerás de que revoque el hechizo? –odiaba cuando tenia razón

-se me ocurrirá algo –la gata salto de mi cabeza y comenzo a caminar por el pasillo moviendo su cola en forma triunfante- dudas de mi, ¿verdad? –no respondió pero el simple hecho de que no dijera nada me dio a entender su respuesta. Suspire, ahora tendría que idear algo, cerré los ojos y me quede pensando. Sentí un jalón en mi pierna y baja la mirada encontrándome con Maka.

-Soul-chan, quiero salir –la mire un segundo, lo pude ver en sus ojos, me rogaba que la sacara

-¿Dónde quieres ir? –la levante en brazos y ella sonrió

-¡donde quieras, Soul-chan! ¿Me llevaras en la moto?

-¡no! Eres demasiado pequeña –ante este comentario volvió a inflar sus cachetes- esta vez no me vas a convencer –comencé a caminar con Maka hacia la puerta, estaba por abrirla cuando la puerta se abrió sola mostrando a una muy emocionada Liz

-¡que bien, ya estan listos! –grito emocionada, a lo que Maka y yo suspiramos con desgano

-¡que linda te ves, Maka! –Dijo Patty- ¿verdad one-chan? –Liz asintió

-esta será la única oportunidad que tendremos de verte vestida asi –Liz volvió a tomar la foto

-Liz-chan, ¿no crees que se enojara despues? –Tsubaki miro a la pequeña Maka, que ahora estaba vestida con un traje de conejita

-¡claro que no! ¡Maka será comprensiva! ¡Además de que se tan linda, es como si fuera mi hija! –Los ojos de Liz se iluminaron al decir esto- cuando vuelva, se que se reirá de esto, tal vez no lo tome bien al principio, pero con el tiempo se que se reirá –me quede recostado sobre la pared, y sentí como si me hubiesen golpeado el pecho. Me sentía mal, Blair me dio la solución, y me negaba a hacerlo, todo por mi tonto egoísmo estúpido. Ahora me proponía, traería de regreso a Maka, costara lo que costara.

-Tsubaki –el llame- ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-claro, ¿Qué necesitas Soul-kun?

-¿podrías cuidar de Maka por un momento? iré ha hablar con Shinigami-sama –Tsubaki asintió, me fui sin que Maka se diera cuenta. Al llegar al Death Room me encontré a Shinigami-sama hablando con Spirit- Shinigami-sama, necesito hablar con usted

-oh, llegas justo a tiempo, Soul-kun…estaba por llamarte

-¿pasa algo?

-bueno, te tengo buenas noticias, al parecer hemos vuelto a encontrar a la bruja –suspire aliviado- en cuanto quieras puedes partir junto a Maka-chan

-muchísimas gracias –una vez fuera del salon me sentí mas tranquilo, pero a la vez nervioso, esto quería decir que le daría a la bruja mi razón para que Maka volviera- _¿Qué rallos se supone que le diré? _–tal y como había supuesto Blair no tenia nada mas que decirle a la bruja.

Pase por la casa de Kid recogiendo a Maka, Blair la baño, la acosté temprano, y a la mañana siguiente partimos. El vuelo no fue nada tranquilo, durante todo el viaje Maka no se quedaba quieta, se negaba a dormirse y siempre me exigía dulces; por fin aterrizamos al legar a España, Maka no dejaba de ver los edificios, la lleve a un restaurante para que comiera, luego de eso tuve que pensar la manera de llevarla al cementerio, dudo que quisiera ir por sus propios medios a un lugar tan tenebroso.

-no quiero ir –replico- tengo miedo

-tranquilízate Maka, aquí voy a estar con tigo, no tienes por que tener miedo –la mire y ella me sonrió. La tome de la mano y salimos del recinto para dirigirnos hacia el cementerio. Mientras caminábamos; note una sombra, pero lo peculiar de esta era que llevaba un sombrero idéntico al de la bruja que buscaba- Maka, quédate aquí –ordene, y enseguida sentí como la mano de Maka temblaba

-Pero…-protesto- tengo miedo –pronuncio en aquel tono infantil

-será un momento –la solté y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia aquella sombra, legue ero era demasiado tarde, había girada en alguna esquina logrando que perdiera su rastro. Comenzaba a darme vuelta para dirigirme con Maka, cuando escuche un grito, un grito pequeño y agudo; en mi mente se disparó aquel pensamiento- ¡Maka! –grite y corrí hacia ella, para cuando llegue Maka había desaparecido. En un momento me sentí destrozado por no haber hecho nada, pero ese sentimiento desapareció al escuchar un silbido desde arriba.

-¿pensabas irte sin tu novia, niño? –la bruja sonreía victoriosa, había descubierto ese cierto punto débil

-¡devuélveme a Maka! -le grite

-si tanto la quieres, ven a buscarla –paso por encima de mi y voló en dirección al cementerio; a lo lejos escuchaba a Maka gritar por mí.

No lo pensé dos veces y volví corre, cuando llegue la bruja me esperaba en una de las tumbas con Maka atada en una de ellas.

-¡suéltala! –ordene, ella solo rio

-como si con ordenarlo lograrías que la soltara –se bajó de la estatua y camino lentamente hacia mí- ya me canse de que siempre me interrumpas, niño

-¿siquiera sabes tú por lo he pasado esperando a encontrarte? –le reclame, enserio no sabía el infierno que pase por su culpa- quiero que devueltas a mi compañera

-como si fuera a hacerlo –otra sonrisa de victoria se formó en su rostro

-claro que lo harás, tu_ gran hechizo _tiene un defecto, ¿o me equivoco? –su sonrisa se borró cuando escucho mis palabras

-a ver, niño, ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pronuncio en aquel tono enfado digno de brujas de su tipo

-ha sido una fuente confidencial –aquella sonrisa burlona se formo en rostro mostrando mi gran victoria, pero pronto se borro al escuchar aquellas palabras de la bruja

-muy bien, dime tu motivo –sentí como el estomago me oprimía, los nervios me hacían añicos; los segundos parecían horas, y mi boca se había quedado muda- anda niño, ¿o es que tienes miedo? -¿miedo? ¿Acaso era eso lo que sentía?- ¡no tengo mucho tiempo, acaba de una vez niño! –Grito enfurecida, lo cual no me ayudo mucho- bien, entre mas te tardes, mas tardare en soltar a tu novia –poso su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza de Maka. Entre lo nervios lo había olvidado, Maka seguía siendo su rehén.

-y-yo…-tartamudeé sintiendo como me temblaba el cuerpo entero- yo…-pronuncie nuevamente. Tenía un miedo aberrante, lo cual era irracional; aunque lo dijese ahora, a la bruja no le importaría, y dudo mucho que Maka llegara a entender algo de lo que dijese. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si Maka realmente volvía a la normalidad? ¿Recordaría algo de esto? ¿Recordaría que la amo? Y si asi fuera ¿acaso me correspondería? ¿O esto terminaría separándonos? Todo aquello me mantenía confuso, y mi miedo creció; me sentía como Maka en ese momento, atrapado y confundido.

-es inútil tratar con alguien como tu, niño –la mano de la bruja comenzó a oponer presión sobre la cabeza de Maka, y esta soltó un quejido de dolor

-¡suéltala! –ordene, pero esta paso de mi y siguió presionando a la pobre Maka- ¡esta bien! ¡Te diré! –Finalmente dejo a Maka y volteo su mirada a mi- yo…yo…-trague grueso, apuñe los puños y abrí la boca-…amo…a…Maka –mis palabras sonaron forzadas, pero era razonable, estaba bajo presión

-no me convences –pronuncio en un tono sereno

-¡¿estas locas? ¡¿Acaso quieres lo repita? –en sur rostro se formo aquella sonrisa triunfante- ¡bien! –Reclame- ¡amo a Maka! ¡Puede que me saque de quicio, que me golpee, me grite! Pero la quiero por todas esas cosas –la bruja se cruzo de brazos, cerro los ojos por unos segundos, y luego se dirigió hacia Maka

-por eso odio este hechizo…-logre escuchar escasamente aquellas palabras provenientes de ella- transferos formus, transferos formus –recito y sus manos salieron los mismos rayos amarillos que había visto la primera vez- listo, ya esta –se sacudió las manos, tomo su escoba y se elevo

-¿eso es todo? –Pregunte- ¡me hiciste pasar por todo esto! y dices: "listo, ya esta"

-si no estas feliz la volveré como la primera vez

-¡no! Déjalo –rogué por que no volviera a pasar aquello, la bruja se encogió de hombros y desapareció en su escoba- esta es la misión mas rara que he tenido-suspire aliviado por que aquello había terminado, pero mi calma acabo cuando sentí un enorme dolor en la cabeza

-¡Soul! –Escuche el enorme grito de mi compañera- ¡eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?

-¿estas bromeando? ¿Acaso sabes lo que pase con tus _cambios_? –le reclame, enserio se atrevía a decirme idiota sabiendo el gran sacrificio que hice por soportarla cerca de dos meses; estaba por decirle algo mas pero sentí como me abrazaba- ¿Maka?

-gracias…-escuche aquel pequeño susurro

-no hay de que, eres mi compañera, no te iba a dejar asi

-no por eso –baje la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos color verde y sus mejillas ruborizadas- Soul –se aferro mas a mi- te amo –abrí los ojos sorprendido, y no tarde mucho en corresponder a su abrazo; tal parece que había valido la pena sufrir todo aquello

**Ya se que me tarde (gomen m(_ _)m) llevo siglos sin actualizar pero he aqui el ultimo capitulo de este fic. que lo disfruten. Tambien agradesco a aquellas personas que an dejado sus Reviews.**


	7. Epilogo

**Nota: ****Soul Eater no me pertenece (por ahora) es propiedad Ohkubo-sama (sigo en tramites de negociasiación con el u.u) tampoco la cancion World is Mine me pertenece, solamente este fic es mi.**

Epilogo

Pov Soul

Y volví a mirarla, seguía con su aura asesina. Después del _pequeño incidente_ Maka y yo decimos sacar flote los verdaderos sentimientos de cado uno volviendo pareja, mas haya que arma y técnico. Durante las últimas tres semanas pasamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, y de vez en cuando no podía evitar bromear con ella acerca del hechizo; siempre terminaba con un chichón en la cabeza, normalmente cuando mencionaba su primer cambio.

-"Soul es mi novio, asi que ni se les ocurra tocarlo" –dije en un tono burlesco ganándome un buen librazo por parte de Maka- vamos, es gracioso

-pues lo es para ti –tomo los platos de la mesa y los llevo directo al fregadero, suspire, sonreí y me levante

-te había dicho que los lavaría yo –la rodee con los brazos por la cintura y ella dio un brinco de sobresalto- vete a dormir –volteo su cabeza hasta quedar su mirada junto a la mía, le platee un beso en la mejilla, la solté y mire como caminaba en dirección a mi cuarto- mas vale que no te pongas posesiva con la sabanas esta noche

-¡lo que tu digas Soul! –grito con sarcasmo a lo que me reí entre dientes.

Nunca pensé que asi terminaría declarándome a Maka. De esta manera extraña, pero aun asi doy gracias por haberlo hecho. Aunque haya miles de cosas que odio de ella; nunca odiare que diga que me ama.

**Y finalmente he terminado este fic (el primero por cierto ^^U) agradesco a todos aquellos que lo siguieron, a todos los que enviaron sus Reviews. Tambien un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Rocio, ya que de ella saque la inspiracion para este fic. Sin mas decir: matta nee~ para todos ^^**


End file.
